


In between

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Set at the end of the series finale, Sokka being his idiot self, Temporarily Unrequited Love, and by idiot I mean hotheaded, just before Aang and Katara kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Sokka sometimes takes hasty decisions...





	In between

Sokka takes the bull by the horns. He asks Katara to heal his leg – putting his pride aside, at last – and starts working on everything, _anything_ to keep his mind off Zuko and his broken heart.

He busies himself with tinkering more contraptions than ever. During those phases he's a regular patient of his sister for various cuts, burns and otherwise minor injuries.

He borrows music instruments from Iroh and makes a loud racket, drumming tribal sounds late past dusk, until Aang comes out yelling that he can't meditate or sleep, Toph merely commenting that the vibrations are nice.

He spars with Suki more often than ever, relishing in both the nice workout and being able to be himself around someone. Of course, sometimes he still thinks about Zuko, but she's always there to listen and comfort him with a warm hug, always takes his mind off his somber musings. She's his best friend now. They talk a lot about the future, rebuilding the world together and how to make it a better place, and it gives Sokka hope.

Today he's hanging out in Ba Sing Se with Iroh and the gaang, plus Mai.

Iroh plays the tsungi horn.

Aang plays with Momo.

Toph lounges in a chair, feet resting on a table.

Mai and Suki are trying to understand the rules of pai cho while Katara quietly sips on her tea.

Zuko comes in holding a tray full of hot cups of tea and starts serving everyone.

Sokka is painting and trying to concentrate, but seeing Zuko close to Mai still stings, and he may or may not lash out at the firebender for a totally different reason that the ones running through his head.

Katara comes to see his painting and complains about whatever.

Actually, everyone comes to complain about something, even Momo – save for Iroh who still plays the tsungi horn, and Toph, because- you know.

Sokka still argues about why his painting is the best when Aang and Katara quietly make themselves scarce.

Suki says, "It's a nice idea, I admit it", she giggles, "but it's true that your art could use a little training."

Sokka draws his tongue out at her.

Iroh stops playing the tsungi horn, carefully disposes of it on the table where Toph rests her feet, and offers, "Who would be up for a little game of pai cho ?"

The Kyoshi Warrior raises a hand. "Let's see if I got it right earlier", she smiles before moving to sit at the table where the playing board lays.

Sokka remains trying to improve his drawing. Zuko and Mai's peering looks from behind his shoulder don't help _at all_. He ends up adding a few clouds around, watercoloring their hair and some of their clothing, and puts the brush away once he's done. "There", he quietly says to himself. He grabs the parchment, gives it one final assessing look, and turns around to show it. "Seriously, guys, you're underestimating my skills."

"The watercolor is nice, I give you that", Mai says.

"Ha !" Sokka triumphs, puffing out his chest.

"You got some on your face", Zuko comments, and holds his hand out to remove it.

The contact of Zuko's skin is unexpected, warm and soft, caressing his cheekbone, and the second after it's gone. Sokka barely has the time to realize what just happened. He gulps and tries his best not to show how troubled he is.

"Seriously", the firebender continues, "How did you even get that _there_ ?" He has a light chuckle, and it's a wonderful sound.

 _At least I still make him laugh._ Sokka shrugs the awkward feeling away. "Dunno, buddy."

Leaving Zuko's side, Mai walks towards the pai cho table and starts observing the ongoing game.

The young Fire Lord pats Sokka on the shoulder, startling him a little. "So, what are you up to next ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Since the end of the war you've busied yourself so much I haven't seen you a lot. I heard you invented a flamethrower ? Then Iroh told me you came to borrow him musical instruments, and I don't know what you've been up to lately."

"Drawing, for starters, I spar a lot too, and I went to Master Piandao to forge a new sword", Sokka explains. He's done a lot of good stuff recently and mentally congratulates himself. _Good work, Sokka._

Zuko cocks his head to the side. "Impressive. So, what's next ?"

"Retrieving my sword and challenging Piandao to a duel", he declares proudly. "Then I'm off to the South Pole to help my father rebuild our Tribe."

Zuko's shoulders hunch a little.

Sokka sees it, and his heart misses a beat. _Are you sad that I'm leaving ?_ He blinks.

"Yeah, that's a good idea", the firebender says at length. "I've got my own country to rebuild, I know what it's like." He glances down at Sokka and smiles, "By any means, if there's any way I can help, send a letter, I'll be more than happy to help you."

The young warrior's heart swells at hearing this. _Calm down, heart. We're friends._ "Will do", he promises with a small smile.

"And you're welcome here, come back whenever you want."

"Well, I don't have the traveling abilities of the Avatar, but I can arrange something", Sokka says with a grin.

Zuko shakes his head. "Speaking of which, have you seen Aang ?"

"He went outside a while ago. My sister too, now that you mention it." Sokka frowns. "You think- no... wait a minute !" He gets up from his chair and walks outside... right on them kissing. "Ewww !" _That's it, there are too many couples here. More than I can bear anyway... I'm leaving for the South Pole first thing tomorrow._


End file.
